Welcome to Queer Mansion
by sleepybabeJ
Summary: [AU ll BL!SEKE ll PROLOG] - Sehun adalah iblis dan ia menolong Kai, bocah kecil yang kedinginan di bawah salju. Tapi, saat Kai tumbuh dewasa, Sehun tak juga menjadi tua, hingga Kai bertanya apa rahasianya dan Sehun menjawab jika Kai harus bercinta dengannya agar bisa hidup abadi. ll (SEKAIHUN)


**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**A/N:** main seke!SeKaiHun. slight harem!Kai. rate M untuk adegan mature yang nanti muncul secara kurangajar(?) di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

**...**

Salju mengguyur kawasan Exeter tanpa henti.

Rumah-rumah dengan cerobong asap tinggi dan dinding yang menghitam karena jelaga kini terendam oleh eksistensi salju yang jatuh dan menutup setebal beberapa senti. Kawasan Exeter yang tak juga tersentuh kehidupan modernitas Inggris pun terlihat semakin kelam walau tertutup monokrom putih bersih. Sejak pagi hingga petang, kegiatan penduduk yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari tiga digit angka berjalan konstan antara ke luar untuk membersihkan salju dan menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Hanya beberapa yang memberanikan diri untuk keluar dan melawan badai salju yang menyentak-nyentak kaca jendela.

Tak terkecuali, Kai, pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun yang kini terkurung di balik jendela sebuah toko roti. Ia datang ke toko ini dua jam yang lalu dan baru saja sampai di depan pintu toko, ketika radio menyiarkan jika badai salju baru saja menghantam kawasan East End. Badai salju yang muncul tiba-tiba menimbulkan longsor yang menutupi terowongan kereta. Kai nyaris saja tak peduli jika ingatan tentang terowongan itulah satu-satunya jalan pulang menuju rumahnya menyeruak begitu saja.

Ia terjebak.

Kai tak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesali nasibnya kali ini. _Gateaux au Champagne_ pesanan SeHun yang tadinya masih hangat kini mulai dingin. Mata sayunya yang lelah memandang tarian salju di luar toko beralih memandang kue yang terbungkus dengan pita cantik yang barusan dibelinya. Toko kue ini hanya memproduksi kue jenis ini secara terbatas perharinya.

Kai sedikit menyesal ketika akhirnya bisa datang pagi dan mendapatkan kue ini, ia justru terjebak salju begini. _Apakah SeHun akan memarahinya jika Kai membawa pulang kue yang sudah dingin?_

Tapi, jalan menuju rumahnya tengah tertutup salju, SeHun pasti akan mengerti alasannya bukan? Hanya saja, SeHun juga bukan orang yang baik hati. Ia pasti tidak akan memaafkan Kai yang pulang telat dan membawa kue yang sudah dingin.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Kai tersentak. Ia hafal suara ini. "SeHun?"

"Kupikir ada apa, sampai kau belum pulang. Ternyata bermain-main di sini. Dasar bocah." Sosok itu adalah SeHun, pemuda yang selama ini menampung Kai dan barusan dipikirkannya.

SeHun adalah pemuda tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan berambut pirang berantakan. Matanya berwarna hitam kelam yang terkadang berkilat abu-abu atau bahkan merah. (Kai yakin sekali SeHun pernah menatapnya dengan iris berwarna merah). Saat ini, syal tebal berwarna hitam membungkus lehernya, sementara untuk pakaiannya ia mengenakan mantel musim dingin yang juga berwarna hitam di atas sweater rangkap. SeHun benci musim dingin. Sama halnya dengan Kai. "Untuk apa kau ke sini? Ah tidak, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Kai beruntun seraya mengekor SeHun yang kini duduk di kursi di seberang mejanya. Terowongan itu tertutup salju dan entah petugas sudah membersihkannya atau belum. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika SeHun ke sini dengan cara—

"Terbang."

"Hah?" Bola mata Kai membulat. "Kau ke sini dengan cara terbang?"

SeHun menyeringai kecil. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya malas. "Aku menumpang kereta lewat jalan yang melalui hutan di belakang rumah kita."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku khawatir," SeHun menahan kata-katanya,"—pada kue mahalku." Ia berucap cepat sebelum Kai mengoceh dan berpikir jika SeHun mengkhawatirkannya. SeHun tentu tidak akan sebaik itu sehingga mengkhawatirkan seorang bocah bernama Kai.

Kai menghela napas. "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Memangnya kau mau menginap di sini?"

Nada suara pemuda itu tak bisa dibantah. Kai memilih diam dan berdiri setelah merapikan syal abu-abu yang membelit lehernya. Ia melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan SeHun yang masih duduk dan mengamati tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar tenyata benar-benar dingin. Baju musim dingin, syal, dan sarung tangan yang melekat di tubuhnya serasa sia-sia ketika angin langsung menerpa mukanya tanpa ampun. Kai memilih bertahan, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana menembus hujan salju yang lebat di depannya. Ia kagum pada sosok-sosok yang sesekali lewat di depannya. Sepertinya salju bukan masalah untuk mereka.

"Kau lupa topimu." Kai berjengit. Pantas saja jika ia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kaku ketika SeHun yang berdiri di sampingnya baru saja memakaikan topi Kai yang tertinggal di dalam. "Lalu, bagaimana cara kita pulang?"

"Jalan kaki." SeHun membuka payung hitam lebar miliknya dan menarik tangan kiri Kai yang bebas. "Ayo."

Di bawah payung hitam dan guyuran salju yang menderas mereka berjalan bersisian meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki yang tak bertahan lama di atas salju.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, SeHun," panggil Kai pelan setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari toko.

"Apa?"

Kai berucap ragu, "Apa kau masih membenci musim dingin?"

SeHun tak menjawab. Dan Kai tak menuntut jawaban. Jika SeHun tak menjawabnya, mungkin karena jawabannya masih sama dengan bertahun-tahun lalu.

'Saat itu juga musim dingin ya." Kai tersenyum. Jemarinya yang masih kecil dibanding jemari SeHun mengeratkan kaitannya dengan jemari kurus SeHun. _"Dingin sekali."_

.

.

.

.

_Ya, saat itu memang sedang musim dingin. Musim yang sangat kubenci. Lebih tepatnya musim yang sangat dibenci oleh makhluk sepertiku._

_Badai salju juga tengah menghantam Exeter seperti saat ini. _

_Jemari kecil ini mungkin suatu saat akan menjadi sebesar jemariku dan menjadi sayap kuat yang akan membawanya terbang bebas. Saat itu mungkin jiwa kesepian itu akan pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. _

_Lalu, aku pasti akan sendiri lagi, bukan? _

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kai! Bangun!"

"Berisik sekali, Bodoh!"

"Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah. Kau ingin terlambat? Ingat Kai, yang kau masuki adalah _Public School_ yang tentu saja tidak bisa sembarang orang masuk."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini sih?"

Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, Kai berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di sisi kanan kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum SeHun mengomel lebih jauh. Walau bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama, tapi Kai tetap tak mengerti sikap SeHun yang seolah mengidap bipolar.

Kai sekarang telah berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah sebulan ini ia dan SeHun pindah ke kota London. Seorang suruhan dari _count_ yang tinggal di West End mengaku kenal dengan kakek SeHun dan menawarkan mereka untuk tinggal di London. Tepatnya tinggal di sebuah mansion tua yang katanya adalah peninggalan kakek SeHun. Entah kenapa, tanpa banyak pertanyaan, SeHun dengan mudah menerima hal itu dan segera mengajak Kai untuk pindah, meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka di Exeter. Lalu, atas bantuan _count_ itu jugalah Kai bisa bersekolah di salah satu _Public School_ yang terkenal di London dan masuk tepat di tengah-tengah semester.

SeHun yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki aura bangsawan dan selalu bersikap elegan (kecuali saat membangunkan Kai) tentu tak kaget dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai _count_, akan tetapi berbeda dengan Kai yang dari dulu selalu bertindak seenaknya. Kai masih harus banyak beradaptasi dengan kehidupan bangsawan London dan kegilaan mereka akan teh. Tapi, Kai tak bisa menolak permintaan SeHun untuk bersekolah di _public school _tersebut, karena dengan wajah teflonnya SeHun berkata jika ia akan mengirim Kai ke dunia antah berantah jika pemuda itu berani membantah. Kai mengalah disertai tekat jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia mengalah dari SeHun.

Akan tetapi, ada hal yang tak Kai mengerti. Hal itu adalah SeHun yang tak memperkerjakan orang untuk membantu mereka mengurus mansion—dan mengurus mereka tentu saja.

Tapi, Kai memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, selain karena ia takut SeHun akan menjawabnya dengan kata-kata 'itulah gunamu tinggal di mansion-ku' dan kata –kata sejenis, ia merasa cukup puas dengan masakan dan pelayanan SeHun (entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini SeHun terlihat seperti kepala pelayan di mata Kai). Lagipula, ini adalah mansion SeHun, bobrok sekalipun Kai tidak akan ambil peduli.

"Oi, SeHun. Aku penasaran." Kai menahan kata-katanya untuk memberi kesan dramatis, yang nyatanya sia-sia. Saat ini mereka tengah sarapan dan SeHun sudah menyiapkan _Sabayon Mousee_ dan _Earl's Grey_ yang sangat disukai Kai. "Kenapa kau tidak juga bertambah tua?"

"Pertanyaanmu selalu sama, Kai," komentar SeHun seraya menyesap tehnya dengan anggun. Sudut matanya yang tertutup cangkir jatuh pada Kai yang sibuk dengan sarapannya yang terlalu manis. Memang, sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia menemukan Kai yang saat itu berusia lima tahun. Hingga saat ini, bocah kecil nan kurus itu telah menjadi pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan SeHun. Akan tetapi, SeHun tak juga berubah. Ia tetap seperti seorang pemuda yang tak pernah tua.

"Lalu?" Kai mendongak. Menemukan mata SeHun yang kini menjatuhkan direksi _onyx _kembarnya pada lautan _almond_ milik Kai. "Jawabanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Jawabanku pun sama." Ia meletakkan cangkir porselennya. "Aku ini _iblis_. Aku tidak pernah tua dan abadi. Dan kalau kau ingin menjadi sepertiku—"

Usia manusia itu terlalu singkat. Bagai kejapan mata yang bahkan tak terekam oleh memori makhluk sepertinya.

"—_kau harus melakukan sex denganku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung...**_

_**A.L © 2014**_

_**A/N: **_Harusnya fanfiction ini saya publis tahun kemarin :lol


End file.
